


Letters from the Underworld

by Eternalsunshineofafangirlingmind



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Chaos & Mischief, F/M, Letters, Mythology - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalsunshineofafangirlingmind/pseuds/Eternalsunshineofafangirlingmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Loki's permanent descent into Helheim, he finds letters addressed to him hidden in the alcove of an ancient tree.<br/>Thus begins a stream of letters between the goddess of Chaos and the god of Mischief. As their desire for each other increases, Eris' time in the Underworld is running out. Can they leave the Realm of the Dead together, under the watchful eyes of Eris' former lover, Hades? Or are they doomed to an eternity apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Stranger,  
  
Forgive me, I could not help but stare.  
  
I can tell you have just arrived here in the Underworld. Though, your people call it Helheim. Let what strikes me as curious is that you were not tossed into the abyss with the decaying mortals. You remain with the one named Hela in her palace. I find it curious, but then again, it is simply my nature to seek the details. I enjoy observing from afar, though I know not if you have seen me as clearly as I have seen you.   
  
It is most unfortunate that we cannot meet face to face, for now at least. I am temporarily residing on the other side of the realm because my work has brought me here. And, Hades tends to become envious of any other man worthy of my interest. Best not to tell him of your presence. Though conflict and chaos is rather my forte, it would be wrong to disrupt the peace I have found in this Realm.  
  
For now, my letter remains in the hollow of this tree, waiting for you. My other letters will take its place, should you wish to correspond further. I am drawn to you, I feel a force pulling me to you, which is why I wrote this letter to you. I see you everywhere, and I…I don’t want to stay away.  
  
I do not know if you are an ally or a foe. What I do know is that I wish to know more. With these letters, I come out of my hiding, exposing myself in the most intimate way: with my words.  
  
Yours, now,   
Eris

* * *

 

Dear Eris,

I do not know who you are, or why you have an interest in me. I further cannot fathom how you guessed that I would come to this tree tonight, or how you’ve even managed to see me. It is true, Eris, that I have arrived in the Underworld as a permanent dweller, as a god of my pantheon. I am Loki, son of Laufey and Farbauti, lord of Mischief and Menace, born to die, and died to live.

Yes, I am here with Hella, for she is the only friend I have left in the realms. She is the only one who accepts me for what I am: her father, the monster.

You may wonder why I tell you these things, as you are after all, just a perfect stranger, but let me clarify, in as eloquent a manner as possible.

I.Am. Bored.

The underworld is not half as exciting or promising as the mortals seem to think. I’ve peaked at Valhalla, though the doors stay barred to me, and all they do is drink, sing, and make passes at Valkyries, though none of them would lower themselves to the desicration of their flesh to any men, even men who’ve proven their worth. Theirs is a dull existence for sure, but the abyss for the unworthy is even duller. The dead souls simply spiral around infinitly, not getting anywhere with anything. I had expected some gruesome laborious punishments, but this? It’s nothing at all.

So please help me through this restless eternity. Tell me a story.

Who are you? Why are you liasoned with a married god of Olympus? Is it a spring-time liason to make-up for the absence of his wife, during which he lives out the carnal pleasures with you? I am curious to learn, about you madam chaos.

Expose yourself to me, like you promised, and I might tell you some of my own gruesome tales. You have an advantage over me, as you have somehow seen me, and I not seen you.  Describe yourself to me. Show yourself to me. Bare your words to me.

I will be listening for you, dear stranger.

Your ally,

Loki Laufeyson

Post-script: Are you a woman or man?

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Loki,

I think I shall start with the post-script (no matter how much it amused me). I am indeed a woman, and if I do say so, I am quite proud of my physique. It is an excellent distraction for unsuspecting fools, who doubt my power, and just as easily, fall into my traps. I suppose you are entitled to such things when they are the child of Zeus, and Nyx (she who controls the Night). Looks are a useful trait for manipulation, if used subtly and with wit. One cannot have one without the others, But, I should not be telling you this. Though slightly bruised, you seem to be fully aware of the power you have. What I am more curious to determine is, to what extent do your powers entrance me?

I do admit that I am here because of Hades. Urgent matters compelled me to join him here, such which I am not permitted to disclose to you. Surely, that would result in your and my own demise. And, yes, we have been intimate for what feels like an eternity, long before he wed his Persephone. Yet, I must confess now that, I feel nothing. I have grown older, and I have seen much. Enough to make me realise that I cannot be with such a man anymore. That feeling, that...infatuation seems to have been swept away like Poseidon's tides. However, he remains taken with me and I have not the heart to tell him that it cannot be so anymore. I long for someone new, who will not cast me aside when his betrothed joins him again. It makes me feel used, like a mere human kept for the pleasure of the gods. And, as of late, this feeling echoes in me, nibbling at my insides like vermin. It does poorly for one's peace of mind. 

Alas, I fear I cannot expose myself to you yet. For now, the only possibility you have to gaze upon me is if you find me near this tree by chance. However, I tend to avoid attention when I am about; I dislike pointing and staring. You may approach me, but I fear that if one thing leads to another, and I am certain that it will, I will not be able to contain myself. I believe it is best to know one another first, don't you think?

I have read of Valhalla; it seems tedious and mind-numbing. If I wanted to attend a feast filled with ostentatious beings who lie to everyone, including themselves, I would simply have to visit my father's palace. And, my relationship with my father isn't an affectionate one, so I would not bother with him in the first place. I have gotten used to solitude, and from what I gather, so have you. I apologize for your boredom, but I cannot promise much recreation here, save taking a lover. And, these human corpses are too preoccupied with their own problems to focus on other things, so I would not recommend it. You can stay by the tree, watching the river of souls descent into the valley of eternal damnation. If you're lucky, you may feel a calm breeze touch your face, and you are under the impression that you are breathing fresh air again.

You might even see another letter drop into the hollow.

Yours, Eris.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Eris,

It is simply fascinating to meet a woman, even if it is merely through penmanship, who understands the true value of manipulation. Many women see their beauty and fall in love with their selves. From what I have gleaned from your writing, you are from Olymp, and thus this notion is not foreign to you, is it? Was there not a young man under the wings of your bold pantheon whose love for himself was his demise? Similarly many women fall due to their vanity, because they do not realize that it is not merely an ends, but candidly speaking, a marvelous means to any ends. Your ensnaring physique certainly sounds fascinating, and perhaps you will even drop a picture of yourself with a letter someday, though I suspect you won’t do so just yet.

Manipulation is a fine craft, an art in its purest form. The manipulation of the gullible brings little pleasure, as it is no true achievement. I know this for having cheated my ‘brother’, and I use the term loosely, for millennia. Tricking oafs is not amusing, but misdirection, and humiliation of the wise, the all-knowing, the powerful… well, that is a gift worth relishing. You must wonder why I disclose such strangely philosophical thoughts to you, when I could moon falsely over what a true beauty you must have, as many young foals tend to do. I have written these words, in the hopes that perhaps chaos understands the mind of mischief, and appreciates it.

In terms of your not so amorous romance, I do believe it is better to lie with a man for whom you feel nothing, voluntarily, than many other alternatives. Lonely nights are cruel, but it would be crueler to have a licentious fool creep up on you in bed, and to take you against your will. As chaos, I am certain you can protect yourself against such things, but from experience I can tell you, we are not as powerful and self-aware as we think.

I have slept with many women who felt as you do. They do it for comfort, and for other reasons beyond their comprehension, but I promise you one thing. No matter how well you fake the passion, intensity, and even love, we always know when you’re faking it. Thus, as Hades knows of your revulsion, it will hardly be a surprise if you confess the truth. After all, you confessed it to a perfect stranger already.

I do hope you will extricate yourself from that unhappy position, and find some greater contentment, though I will admit that I hope you might keep writing. I know it is a foolish faith, but when there is nothing to exist for in this realm, the little things are the ones that matter.

Your familiar situation may sound tense, but alas that is because you do not know mine. I cannot go to the palace of my birth father, for as he fought a war with my birth father, he abandoned me. He was probably praying to the norns and all their gifts, that I might die alone, without protection, as the enemies came to slaughter our people. He didn’t want a runt on the throne of Jotunheim. And yet, somehow things did not proceed as he had expected, for the enemy that picked me up in his arms, was none other than the King of Asgard himself.

He claims he was motivated by pity, but I tell you, his motivation was politics. He adopted me into the royal family of Asgard, never telling me the truth of my heritage, while teaching me to revile my people and to pine for the love and attention he showered upon my brother, while never giving me a morsel of love. My much beloved brother thrived, while I hid in the shadows and sharpened my wits, and my magic, to free fools during their errant quests throughout the realms.

Though this may sound perfectly normal to you, the true nature of the lies the Allfather had instilled in my very core, were dashed when a frost giant recognized me for what I am: his kin. His disgusting, horrible, blue-skinned, medieval kin.

Again, the question of the significance of all of this arises, in relation with my paternal bonds. It is simple really: I killed my birth father to win the love of my adoptive father, and then tried to commit genocide to my own race. The former is why I cannot return to the country of my birth, the latter why the laws of Asgard had me chained in a dungeon…

Being chained is no fun unless a woman with dangerous fantasies is involved.

Anyway, Eris, it is refreshing to read your words, far more refreshing than any breeze or rivers. Do tell me, if your paths stop crossing those of Hades.

I have one last burning question that is seared into the back of my mind: how long will you remain in the underworld with me, and why is it you won’t come reveal yourself to me? Is it because I am a man? Because it is not a matter of difficulty if you prefer copulation with women (it would certainly explain your aversion to Hades…), for I have been a woman, many a time… And if you ask me nicely, I might even reveal myself much more intimately at some point.

I shall end this letter with that proposition, and if you desire to see me thus, please indicate a time for our meeting in the next letter. If not, then I will at least know that I tried.

Your friend,

Loki

Post-script: It is creepy to spy on strangers, dearest. Do you only behold me in public, or do you also watch me as I wash myself from the impurities of the dead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love this ship, and we hope you're enjoying it too.


	4. Closure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki grows despondent as the only contact he has stopped replying

Dearest Eris,

Weeks have passed in Helheim, which means that decades have passed in Asgard. Why do you keep a bored man waiting for so long? Thus, I must ask you, have you terminated our correspondence already? Is it because of my proposition? I do retract it if it offended you. It was mere jest. Do forgive me if I hurt your delicate sensibilities.

I was so looking forward to hearing from you, madam chaos. I even began watching the tree for some time since, to maybe steal a glance of the fascinating woman who sought me through a tree. I must admit it's a rather unique form of communication, and it's only fair that I see you as you've already seen me.

Now, if you have attained a permanent solution with Hades, I wish you all the happiness in Helheim. I do hope you are happy, wherever you are, and whatever you are doing. May boredom never plague you, and Hades' wife never attack you with flowers.

If you do not respond to this message, I will leave you alone, and that is a promise.

Have a good (after)life, dearest Eris. May you find what you’re looking forward.

Lost soul and friend,

Loki


	5. Chapter 5

Dearest Loki,

I must apologise for the lack of letters; my work with Hades has kept me busy. He has been…kinder, more _attentive_. Naturally, it was difficult to write to you with Hades over my shoulder. He does not even know of your existence, let alone my letters. However, the last thing you should believe is that I am angry with you. I'd never desert you, Loki. I have been deserted and betrayed many times, and I would never wish it on someone who understands me so well.

You asked me before about the beginnings of our correspondence, but the answer is a complex one. I cannot tell you of my work, dear Loki, for your own safety. If anyone finds out, you will be marred, and I, chained to the deepest pits of the Underworld. Bear with me, and have a little faith. We are friends, are we not?

Last night, I spoke of the Aesir in front of Hades. It seems as though we belong to antithetical cultures, though we, as individuals, are equals in nature. Hades told me that Zeus and Odin meet often, usually in the shroud of darkness, when the Realms slumber. The state of peace between the Realms rely heavily on the decisions made by Zeus and Odin, among many others. But, some will have to perish for the sake of peace.

My release from the Underworld and my duties is yet to be determined, but I can assure you, that before I go, I will say goodbye. Be patient, dear friend; the time will come when the answers shall be revealed to you. Right now you can only trust me. And trust either exists or it doesn’t; there is no middle ground for it.

What you want is glory, power and _vengeance_. I wish to see you put on a throne, Odin at your feet. And, I promise, I work towards this goal tirelessly. Why? It’s childish, really. A part of me wishes to be next to you when that happens. I wish to rule with you as queen of two Realms, and be physically present in your company without shame or barriers. I wish to spend the nights next to you, caressing the contours of your body, with my lips on yours. Maybe it could even bloom into something else, entirely. Something meaningful. But, it’s too early in our relationship to talk of romance, am I correct, Loki?

I do watch you from time to time. You walk outside your home, exploring this desolate Realm in search for something with which you can preoccupy yourself. I cannot lie to you about these observations; the god of Lies would catch foul play when he sees it. And, perhaps you think it better that I remain honest with you. I promise I will never lie to you, Loki. I must ask for forgiveness because I am not the sort of flower which opens in one bloom, and stays open the whole year round.

On a different note, you spoke of Narcissus in your previous letter. He is well known by the gods and humans alike. The poor fool amuses me greatly with his naivety. In the days of my youth, I beheld him as he gazed at himself. Curious to see if he would ever look away, I would rustle branches; provoke the animals of that forest. His dedication to himself is almost poetic, if not utterly pointless. If you ever wonder of his whereabouts, I can tell you that he resides here, with the other doomed souls.  Often, he roams about like an animal, searching for a supposed mirror. This mirror would show him his younger self; the self with which he fell in love. He longs for it when he strokes his face, now like a sandbag with holes.

I might have crossed paths with him once or twice.

I might have also told him that little lie.

I hope this letter makes you feel more confident about our association. I will not desert you, but you must also remain steadfast in your trust. I hope the sight of this letter brightens your day, and keeps you warm at night. For now, I shall see you in my deepest dreams, and my wildest fantasies.

Yours, Eris.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The slant of your eyes, the tilt of your head, the breathe that colours your lips.  
> Everything has been revealed to me, and under the risk that I may sound terrifying, I wish to add that no woman has a figure quite like yours… 
> 
> You have the breasts of a fertility goddess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki replies

Dearest Eris,

I am glad to hear that Hades finally treats you the way you deserve to be treated. A woman of such rare gifts and dreams such as you should be treasured. Nay, worshipped.

It is exceptionally good to hear that you are not of ill disposition towards me. You’ve been the most interesting semi-companion that I have ever had the honor of being acquainted with. I have spent a great deal of my existence striving to please a few people who would and could never be pleased, and it is beyond wonderful to know that at least one person in all the realms understands me and accepts me for who I am. Your promise means the realms to me, Eris. I haven’t done anything to ignite this loyalty in your heart, and will ever be thankful.

As my curiosity poses a threat to you, I shall curb it henceforth. I fear little for my own well-being (after all, a dead man can only be so dead…), but for your sake I will not ask anymore.

I do hope that we are friends. Your friendship, I shall from now on refer to our correspondence by no other name, will grow strong and deep if we allow it to thrive, and reveal our little pieces of honesty from time to time. A rare friendship between Olymp and Asgard, as never seen before. Not even Zeus and Odin’s friendship shall run as deep as ours!

I wish I could see your expression right now, dearest Eris. I like to imagine that you are smiling as you read these lines. Smiling at the silly man in Hel, and his inconsequential little dreams…I am a dreamer.

The people in Asgard always called me thus. A young man with his head in the clouds unable to grasp the blood and gore that his peers reveled in… I used to be a simple boy. A happy boy, even. Filled with curiosity and love, because I desired to learn and find joy. But as all of this got stripped away, with growing jealousy, all that remained was an empty shell filled with desire. I desired all the things you stated: Glory, power and  _vengeance_. But unlike your account, I did not seek to see my father at my feet. No, I wished to see his accepting me. Giving me what I thought I needed most: acceptance. No, I don’t wish to see my father grovel, it was my brother who inflamed my soul with jealousy, as his every move was lauded. I wanted the one to be adored by the woman he courted, I wanted to be beloved by the people, and I wanted the realms in my hands.

I have had the time to reflect, and I see that my ambitions were all born from a place of hatred and pettiness. My dreams have changed, and I with them. I care no more for a throne and its perks. I have seen thrones destroy enough leaders, and rip my soul apart as well. I wish for a family which is not torn apart by the wills of a monarch. I wish for a woman who will love me unconditionally. I wish for children, children I may raise this time, instead of watching from the distance. I wish for a queen for my heart.

A queen like you.

You are dangerous, enthusiastic, mysterious, kind, yet cruel and impossible to grasp. You are also… among the most beautiful women I have ever seen.

You probably wonder how it is that I’ve finally seen you, and to be quite honest it is something I could have done earlier, but refrained from.

I scryed.

The slant of your eyes, the tilt of your head, the breathes that colour your lips. Everything has been revealed to me, and under the risk that I may sound terrifying, I wish to add that no woman has a figure quite like yours… You have the shape of a fertility goddess.

Don’t ask.

However, for the sake of being on equal footing, I will undress with my curtains open tonight, as I know you watch me, perverse woman. 

I just might be yours to romance as well… but only if you make that first move,

I hope you now understand that I do in fact  care deeply for you, and will also never desert you, even if our mutual trust were to waiver. I hope I have brightened your days with the silly antics of a dead man.

I promise to keep you warm in your dreams if you summon me, darling Eris. 

Good day, my sweet. May your life be filled with saucy dreams,

Yours forever,

Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope Eris isn't creeped out...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eris is not who she appears to be.

_“There’s a problem,” Eris said, looking up from her desk, the letters scattered around her. “He might not be ready to cooperate with you that easily.”_

_“What’s the matter, have you entranced him?” Hades asked, his lips pulling into a smile as he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. “You witch.”_

_“You know I’m more thorough than a witch,” she replied, looking at him. “He’s seen me.”_

_“Irrelevant.”_

_“He’s in love with me.”_

_“A hindrance,” he groaned, rolling his eyes. “I told you to not overdo it.”_

_“I didn’t,” she hissed. “You wanted the god of Mischief by your side, and I’m giving him to you. At any cost. And, if he responds to sex, so be it.”_

_Rubbing his jawline, he smirked at her, shaking his head. “What if the feeling is mutual? Has my Eris gone soft?”_

_“Don’t be an idiot; you know I cannot love.”_

_“Darling, you still know much I hate sharing, right?” he pouted, rubbing his thumb over Eris’ lips, and tucking her hair back._

_“I share you with that wench.”_

_“Not at the same time,” he retorted. “Don’t get too attached with him, it will make you forget whose side you’re on.”_

_Eris rolled her eyes at him. “My own freedom is worth more to be than some delusional man.”_

_“That’s my girl,” he replied, leaving the library. “I’ll be waiting for you in the chamber.”_

_Letting out a long sigh, Eris untied her robe, and tucked in her chair, as she began writing._

Dearest Loki,

Aren’t you positively devious? I suppose, I’m not surprised. I knew you would find me eventually, and I am happy to please. Admittedly, I did blush at the garden of compliments you planted for me to stroll through. My other siblings were sought after by many suitors, whereas I preferred the shadows. Those brave enough to walk into it must surely be worthy of my attention. I do not mind men who are dreamers, but blood-thirsty lovers bore me, now. Warriors are all the same. Perhaps it is better to try new things, fall in love with the unknown. Be looked at with kindness.

_Eris stopped, reread her words, and closed her eyes._

_She had forgotten the tenderness in the eyes which came with there is love in the heart. Zeus had taken away his love when she reached of age, and Hades, like her, knew very little of love. That must have been why she stayed with him, hoping for their cold hearts to melt, and let the warmth spread to the other. At that moment, she pitied Loki. How desperate must he be, to be ready to share a bed (let alone a life) with a stranger? The more Eris thought, the more it dawned on her that, if she were Loki, she too would have believed nothing but good would come from these letters._

_Resting her arms on the desk, she leaned her head back, smiling to herself. It would be quite reckless of her to do so. But, why not? Hades would be angry. Oh, that was all the reason she needed._

Loki, I think it is time for us to meet. No more hiding behind letters; everyone sounds charming in a letter. It is time that the intimacies we have shared on these pages come to life. Meet me under this tree the night after you find this letter. I’ll know, and I’ll be waiting.

Dreaming about each other’s touch is useless, when we are a promenade away from each other. Of course, I watched you undress. And, I only wish to be there in that room, you undressing me. Songs of the old are no use to us. You said it yourself; our friendship is new, innovative. There is no room for dusty, useless traditions. All I need is your skin against mine, and my lips kissing yours. And, before you realize, my hand will slip down your chest, slithering towards your girth.

The thought itself has the power to undress me. I wish to lay bare in your bed, enveloping myself in your scent. And, I want you to see all of it, especially the look on my face when you finally fill me. There would be no you or I, only us. We would be one.

I anxiously await our meeting, my love.

Your Eris,

_Stretching, she rose up, and walked to the window in the study. She hoped that the letter would not come across as too desperate; thank the Titans that Hades never bothered reading these letters. Pulling the curtains away, she looked out at the starless sky. There in the corner, she could see Hela’s lair, with the lake and the tree to the side. That was to be the place where they would meet, finally. From then, on, she must always think of the plan, and there was little room for error. With each lost moment, her chances of leaving the Underworld would slip from under her feet. Slumping her shoulders, she did not have the strength to spy on Loki tonight. She did not even wish to return to Hades . Solitary was a luxury that she could not afford, even if she gave everything away for it._

_Many a day, she watched and ridiculed the wandering spirits for all they had lost. At least they once knew of having something, even if it was the temporary peace most mortals experienced occasionally in their lives. Eris’ thread of life, on the other hand, would break when Zeus wanted it to break. And, as long as the gods needed her to finish the task they would or could not do, she would exist. Who could raise a family with such a person? Who could love such a person, who is traded to the gods at a price? And, how cruel was she to bring someone who so blindingly trust her._

_“Oh, Loki,” she sighed to herself. “What have I gotten you into?_

 


	8. Chapter 8

_Please, don’t do it,“ A voice called out from the doorway of Loki’s chamber. Loki was dressing, already wearing his black under-tunic, and his form-fitting breeches. He had just begun polishing his golden neck-piece, as he turned to face his daughter._

_“Do not do what, Hella? I’m merely changing dress.”He placed the metal plate in place, and let his finest leather jacket, glitter into existence, adding a light flourish of luminous green to his usually dulcet tones._

_“I know you’re going to see that woman.”_

_“Then you also know tha_ t it is completely none of your business and that I am an adult- even more than you, and am old enough to make my own life-choices, Hella. Why were you even spying on me?”

_“Father, I did not spy-“_

_“How else would you know the contents of my extremely private correspondence with Eris?”_

_“Because I’ve observed your letter ritual, and there is no other reason you would leave at this hour of night into the wild gardens of Hel. Father, I beseech you, please do not go. She is  a bad woman with ill intents, and no soul.”_

_“You may be Queen of the damned, daughter mine, but you shall not judge a woman’s soul without knowing her. You do now know her like I do-“_

_“I know her better, father. She is deceitful, manipulative, cold-hearted-“_

_“She is like me. That is all I hear from you. You hate this woman because of all the reasons the realms have hated me, but you still cared for me. If you hate her for the reasons you stated, you hate me too.”_

_“Father!”_

_“I’m sorry, daughter, but I shall meet this enchanting creature and paint my own picture of her. If she is a lying, cheating piece of scum, then I shall find out soon enough. Understood?”_

_Hela’s black painted lips curled into a deep frown, but she nodded._

_“Give me some credit, darling. I am no fool. No fool for women.”_

_Hella nodded. “I know, father. I know. I just do not want her to hurt you.”_

_“I shan’t let her. I promise. She’s just a fascinating woman who I shall meet. We may dine, we may discuss the follies of others, but I shall not be silly enough to give a stranger my heart. She belongs to another, anyway. She’s not mine to have.”_

_“It is wise of you to remember that, Father. I promise I shall meddle no longer in your business.”_

_“Hella,” he spoke softly, walking over to her and cupping her face, stroking the decaying side as tenderly as he would stroke healthy flesh. “Thank you for caring, and fearing for me. It is indeed much more than many others would have done.” He pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead, where the healthy flesh knitted with the dead._

_“Father,” she smiled softly, her cheek reddening. “Good night.” She stepped back into the shadows and disappeared from sight._

_Loki turned his head to gaze out into the distant tree, and sighed in relief, as the moon shone up the night sky, gifting the world with reflected light, beautiful enough to capture the hearts of many. He sat down at the desk and began writing._

Dearest Eris,

I wish to make you mine. In the heat of a bed, in the cold of the grass, on smooth marble floors, against the rough bark of seqoia trees. To have you as mine.

But more importantly, I wish to be yours alone, in this world of sheer madness and suffocation.

I would ask you many things if I could. I would ask you to allow me, Eris. Allow me to take your soul into my hands. Allow me to find a way in life. Thanking you for giving a hopeless man hope. You have given me strength to continue in this world of pain.

But, none of this may happen. We will never make love, we will never hold each other. I will never touch you and caress you as my heart, soul and body desire. For you have pledged yourself to another. Among my people, if we were to lay together, I would have to cut your lovely tresses. I cannot bring myself to harm a single hair on your glorious head, and I beg you to forgive me for leading you on thus. I never thought you would consent to meet me. It is fun to love from afar, but your heart was never mine, my lady.

I understand if you will not correspond with me any more. And I understand if you slap me once you’ve read this.

Yours truly,

Loki

_He placed the letter in an envelope and sealed it with an image of his horns, before pocketing the letter and heading for the tree._

_It was time._


End file.
